


Assassins Creed - I'll fight with and for you

by Sovereign_Saraya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Drunk Jacob Frye, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Saraya/pseuds/Sovereign_Saraya
Summary: Crawford Starrick's rein over London must come to a end. Fight your way through the Templars and the Blighters. Get revenge for your mother and mentor and have a good old pint.





	1. From Croydon to London

Chapter 1:

From Croydon to London 

 

London - 1868  
If one controls London one controls the world, words that stuck to me in the numerous letters myself and Henry had written to get aid from the Council. There was never any response. Struggling to keep the people of London safe was getting harder by the day. With corruption by many in the day time, but far far worse at night when a gang known as the Blighters roamed the streets nobody was safe and we all feared the same that London would fall. The numerous gangs around London had taken the challenge to get rid of the Blighters but only Whitechapel's Clinckers remanded far and few. We just couldn't help them there was only so much we could do. We needed help. No we needed a miracle.  
_______________________________________

I ran into the curiosity shop almost crashing into some of the shops display to see Henry Green talking to a customer.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt but may I have a quick word?" I ask

"Of course! What seems to be the matter? I can tell something is wrong by the speed you ran in here." Henry responds

"Nothing is wrong Henry, that's the thing the Council has acknowledged our cry for help and has sent us two extra pairs of hands. Now we can eradicate Crawford Starrick once and for all!" I say my face just beaming with happiness.

"Well what are you waiting for come on!" I add almost bursting with excitement.

With a turn I dashed back out of the Curo shop with Henry following behind in hast, we climbed the tall buildings of Whitechapel to a point where we could see two Assassins compete to see who would get to the rooftops first. Henry must of known that they would cross paths with us as he just stood there waiting patiently. If it was one thing Henry had the patience of a saint, I on the other hand was very hard to deal with, rambunctious at it's finest. I perched myself on the rooftop taking in the breathless scenery, the smell of smoke from the nearby factories burning my nostrils but making me ever more content as this was home. A dump but home non the less.

"Where is Mr Greens shop located? It was marked on fathers map" a female voice questioned

"Two assassins. Equal in height. One female, one male. Two decades old and those devilish smiles. You must be the Frye twins" Henry said.

And you are? She asked

"Henry Green at your service" Henry said with a slight bow putting one of his hands to his heart, he then gestured behind him to where I was seated. "And that is Y/N" He added. Still seated I offer my hand up smiling but keeping silent.

"I was sorry to learn of your father's passing" Henry said

"Thank you" she replied

I could tell that this was a touchy subject by the sorrow that came from her eyes. I glanced over to the male who just stood there observing, I noticed his stubble, his jawline and all I could think was he was bloody gorgeous!

"I suppose the Council desires news?" Henry said breaking the silence.

"London must be freed. To provide a better future for all of its citizens" she said

"Well thank goodness the Council saw reason and sent you to aid us" Henry said rejoiced.

"Yes thank goodness" the other assassin said.

I could tell that there was a sarcastic tone in his voice the way he just said it made me think. I knew of Ethan Frye and obviously heard about his twin children roughly being about the same age as me. I got up from where I was sat and made my way over.

"Unfortunately I am the bearer of bad news. Today Starrick sits on the helm of the most sophisticated Templar infrastructure known in the Western world. Every class, every borough, the gang's, the industries. His reach extends all across London." I say lowering my head.

"I've always thought of myself as a gang leader, firm but fair, we will have uniforms and I will unit a mix of disenfranchised under one name. That's it Evie we can rally them to our side. The male said.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, I was close to bursting out laughing but learning that the woman was called Evie, reeled me back in I could tell off the bat she was boss out of the pair of them. But the way this man put his idea out there made me want to get to know him, he sounded so fun and exciting it was almost intoxicating. And I was just lost in thought.

"Oh? Like the way you railed those card players at the OakBrook Tavern into the river?" Evie replied sarcastically.

"That was different they beat me at whist I can see it now... we'll call ourselves The Rooks!" He continued.

"You were never good at chess either" Evie replied brushing past her brother.

"Have you got a better plan?" He asked in a huff.

"Find the Piece of Eden!" Evie said sternly

The male sibling huffed again much louder then before. I offered him a small smile.

"Well let us show you the lay of the land." Henry said gestering to a piece of wood incorporated into a building which was perfect for jumping off. Henry then quickly leapt off the building landing in the cart of hay beneath the building, Evie jumped next, I glanced to see Henry and Evie talking and I used this to try and cheer up her brother.

"If it makes you feel any better I think gathering the last of the Clinckers is a excellent idea of a way to help fight the Blighters. Come on Henry and your sister will be waitng" I say.

With that I made my way over to where I needed to jump I quickly turned around to face him once more.

"Got a name gorgeous?" I ask with a wink.

Thrown off guard but came back with ease he replies "Jacob, love it's a pleasure"

 


	2. Cobblestones and rooftops

Seeing Jacob fall into the hay was a sight to be seen, the man who look like a brawler who had been in many fights and came out with scars just fell elegantly. As he hopped out to join me, Henry and Evie we started walking back to the shop we had to keep quiet because Kayloc was looking for Henry. There was Blighters littering the streets, the gentle sound of horseshoes clipped along the pavement and the general sound of people bustling to there day to day business just passed us by.

"We must be quite Kayloc is looking for me" Henry said with a whisper.

"Who's Kayloc?" Evie asked

"He's cut throat and ruthless, but is one of Starricks gang leaders. Look what has happened to the city. Whitechapel is riddled with crime, child labour despite the regulations, Blighters over run the streets and Templars manipulating behind-the-scenes it's the same story for the other Burroughs. We need to restore this city to the people who built it" I say sounding disheartened.

"Why does he want you?" Jacob asks 

"He's after some of my research about the precursor artefacts I believe you might know it as the Piece of Eden." Henry responds. 

"Y/N can you tell me more about these Blighters?" Jacob's asks 

"Starrick was in search for an army so he gathered up the nastiest of the underworld, the other gangs tried to fight back but only a few of the Whitechapel Clinkers remained the Blighters they don't hold back, they won't hesitate to kill you, the police it seems like they're too scared to do anything. I just feel like we always fighting a losing battle but now you're here, you can help bring London back to its former glory." I say to him. 

"Well let's shine these Clinckers up then shall we? There just the sort we're looking for " Jacob said with his cockney accent sounding excited.

"You can't be serious?" Evie asks 

"Evie there ready to fight back against the Blighters, it's my chance to step in" Jacob says to his sister. 

I then see a large brute talking to another Blighter pointing at us when  they run off probably to get more reinforcements. 

"Kayloc's gang is nearby, Evie! Please get Henry back to the shop, me and Jacob can cause a distraction to get them off your tail." I say quickly. 

I hand Evie and Jacob a small silver revolver with a wooden hilt smiling. 

"I'm sure you both can make light work with these." I add

"Oh god I hope so" Jacob says admiring the gun, giving it the once over. 

I quickly run across the street to where Henry's carriage is sat across the fron us jumping up into the drivers seat I whistle for Jacob, Jacob sprints across to join me and fires two warning shots in the air, I get the horse moving as quick as it could, speeding down one if the streets, quickly following behind is two Blighter carriages. 

"Here comes trouble" Jacob shouts 

"Take the reins gorgeous" I say

With that Jacob takes the reins while I line-up a clear shot but the next thing I knew our carriage hurtles towards one of the enemies and with a hard impact I'm almost thrown from my seat I hear Jacob laughing in the background and I think to myself that this is kind of fun the carriage is then thrown to the opposite side hitting with a strong force both drivers have been thrown off their respective carriages and fell onto the cobblestones with a hard thud and then getting trampled by the horses and then we see the ghost is clear and it was time to head back to the shop. 

"I think it's safe to head back now" I say breathing heavily.

"Aye-Aye Captain!" Jacob says 

"You Jacob Frye are relentless!" I respond giggling.

"And that relentlessness will see me as master once this is finished" Jacob adds.

All I could do was laugh, it was a bit of a ride back to the shop so I took the opportunity to ask some questions of my own. 

"The Council never sent you did they?" I ask 

Jacob remained silent and I knew that was all the answers I needed. Just because the Council never sent him or Evie didn't matter any more, with their help we can stop Starrick. Get London back to what it was before. Before we knew it we arrived back at the shop Jacob parks the carriage to the side of the road we step down and head inside. 

"Did you give them the slip?" Henry asks 

"We gavemore then that" Jacob says smiling like the Cheshire cat. 

Henry had placed a number of documents on the table. 

"Who are all these people?" Asks Evie.

"Over the years we have established a number of connections across the city we believe they can help us" I respond 

"Splendid! We will need focused aid..." Evie started 

"Focused aid?" Jacob says with a huff 

"We target Starrick's gangs, he is in crippled, he'll then lose control" Jacob continues. 

"You're not thinking big enough Starrick has influence on every branch in the city we need to match him. Evie says 

"I see what you're saying Evie we need the Rooks!" Jacob added 

"YOU ARE NOT STARTING A GANG CALLED THE ROOKS!" Evie shouts sternly. 

"I believe I have an idea of my own. We need the police to turn a blind eye to our activities my ally in the force Sergeant Abberline. I've heard he's a master of disguise." Henry says to try and defuse the argument between the twins. 

I then take a step up the table and pick up a document and hand it to them. 

"Next Urchins" I say 

"Urchins!?" Jacob interrupts

I clear my throat. 

"Urchins, children make excellent spies. Clara O'Dea she's a smart as smart as a whip that one." I continue

"Finally you need to realise that Starrick doesn't work alone you'll meet them when the time comes. Kayloc is known to vanish before your very eyes" Henry says

"Well let's make him vanish for good then shall we?" Jacob asks smirking. 

I reach underneath and grab a small scrap of paper and hand it to the twins. 

"It's a Templar target known as Harold Drake, your probably going to want to look into that" I say 

With that Jacob snatches the paper from Evie and stuffs it in his coat pocket, Evie just glares at her brother. While that was happening I had turned my back to everyone rummaging through some papers, finding what I needed I placed a small stack onto the table with a smile. 

"That there is everything so far on the Pieceof Eden, I'm a bit lost to tell you the truth I must if gone over all this at least a dozen times. Maybe a fresh set of eyes could prove useful?" I say

"Then how about you take a look into that Templar target? Take Jacob with you?" Henry asks 

"Alright, sounds like fun shall we love?" Jacob responds 

Jacob gestures to leave looking eager to sink his blade into someone as we are about to leave Henry shouts. 

"It's rough out there be cautious" 

In which Jacob responds with. 

"I can handle a few thugs Greenie" 

I head out of the door laughing and me and Jacob walked up the streets to where our targets last known location was, which was a small market in the middle of Whitechapel. The atmosphere was busy as always but you noticed a large number of Blighters surrounding the perimeter. 

"He must be in there" Jacob said 

He started to climb the building opposite the market so he could get a better view, I followed suit and near the top I was greeted to a hand offering to pull me up, so I graciously accepted. Jacob's hand was much warmer then my own and it was a welcomed warmth that ran through my body. 

"He seems to be surrounded by all those Blighters" I say 

I was a little unsure about how to go about this but then I noticed several crates that looked to be dynamite. My face just lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jacob asks with a smile 

"If it's red and goes boom then absolutely" I respond grinning 

"But I can't get a clear shot from here, we're going to need to take out those two guards in order to do this" Jacob adds 

With that we noded at each other and made out way down the building ready to strike, while Jacob took the front I quickly darted behind the two guards and stabbed one with my hidden blade in the back of the neck, Jacob practically followed my actions but from the front, now we had a clear view of the dynamite. He pulled out the revolver I had given him and took aim but I quickly knocked his arm down as I saw a child come close and too close for my liking instinctively I quietly ran towards the child and got them to move but in doing so our target had seen me and started to make a move with the numious Blighters he had with him.

"TAKE THE SHOT!!" I shouted 

With a unsure look Jacob took the shot and the dynamite exploded sending the Templar target and the Blighters down but as I was slightly further away from the explosion I was flung aside broken glass covering my body. 

"Crap, Y/N!!" Jacob shouted running over to me I had been knocked unconscious by the blast, Jacob then quickly but gently scooped me up and escaped the area, the mission had been completed but with a slight complication. Once in the clear he had made his way into a small abandoned building that housed some very old furniture, gently laying me down. Where he just waited for me to wake. 

What seemed to be hours I finally woke up, slowly reaching for my head with my hand. 

"Steady love, you had quite the fall" Jacob said gently. 

He reached out to slowly but carfully took my coat from me to check for any other injuries. 

"Seems like you got a bit of glass stuck in your arm lass" he said softly 

I looked down at my arm to see a semi large piece of glass sticking out of my arm, I hesitantly reached towards my free hand shaking. Noticing Jacob took my hand and kissed it, I blushed like mad at his actions. 

"Hang on love, I get it out" he said 

"Thank you" I said softly.


	3. A Pint is Medicinal

Chapter 3 

A Pint is Medicinal

The touch of jacobs large hands on my skin as he slowly be surely pulls the excess glass out of my arm, I wince at the pain as is slides out blood trickling down my arm, a small tear starts to form in my left eye. I sniffle and Jacob looks up to my eyes and gently wipes it away.  
  
"Don't worry love, I'm almost finished" he says soothing my nerves.  
  
I nod at him and with that Jacob reaches out to curtain that is behind him and rips a section off and wraps it around my arm.  
  
"Thank you Jacob" I say quietly. 

We stayed silent for a couple of moments when I decided to sit up my head swam a little bit but I pushed through and stood up Jacob just looks at me. 

"With increased Blighters around I really don't want to stick around just in case they find us, it's a fight for another day" I say to break the silence. 

Jacob follows suit and stands up making sure he has everything, we both walk out of the building cautiously taking care to not be seen by any unwanted eyes. It had been raining and the mixed smell of damp and smoke from the nearby factories made a strangely weird yet pleasant smell. We had walked a couple of streets and made ourselves back towards the road where we passed a couple of shops and street vendors. I started to fall behind with Jacob's large and fast pace he turns back with a worried look. 

"You alright love?" He asks 

"Course, just need a drink there is a decent pub nearby care to join me?" I respond 

"Never one to turn down a pint" He says jokingly 

We head towards the Cauldron and Stewpot and with the evening turning into night the pub was starting to become alive, I take a much needed seat while Jacob speaks to the bartender and gets 2 mugs of ale and brings it over and sets them down onto the table.

"Have you always lived in London?" Jacob asks 

I shake my head.

"No, I was born here but when I was 3 the council sent my mother to Spain becuase my father was already over there she took me with her, had no choice really. Moved back to London about 5 years ago" I respond to his question.

"Why did you decide to come back?" He asks 

I take a large swig of my pint and setting it back down.

"Well I hope you have time and room for mulitple beers as this is a long story" 

"Always got room, love" he responds 

"So as I was saying, we moved to Spain to join my father. The council sent them both into the field and I was left with Selina Y/N." I say.

"Was she family?" Jacob asks 

He took another sip of his pint, I raised my hand to the bartender to get us another round in.

"No, she wasn't. My mother left me in her care while she and my father were in the field. She trained me taught me everything I knew. But by age 14 I was told that my mother was killed in conflict with the Templars. When I asked about my Fathers whereabouts they couldn't look me in the eye. When I demanded answers they finally told me my he was actually a Templar implanted into the brotherhood. He was the one who killed her, in cold blood I then spent the next 18 months tracking him down so he could answer for his crimes. When I finally caught up with him I made sure he could never hurt me again, I sliced his throat where he stood and told him that he never had a daughter. I refused to take the last name of the man who killed his wife so I took the name of my mentor and returned to London." I continue finishing my story. 

After a couple hours in the pub and god knows numerous pints later Jacob turned to the clock that was on the wall with a tilted head and one eye shut he tried to guess the time only to fail miserably and ended up hitting his head on the wooden table. The sound and vibration of his this made you shoot your head up from is previous rested position on the table. 

"J-Jacob!" You slurr 

You try you hardest in your drunken state to shake him up from where you was sat to no avail so getting up from your seat you swayed and wobbled to Jacob's side almost falling on him.

"JACOBFRYE!!!" You drunkenly say

You struggle to lift him off his seat staggering his top hat falls to the ground, with a big sigh you prop him up against a nearby table and lazily bent down and dropped it on his head. Taking his arm around your shoulder and continued on the move out of the pub. And stagger onto the street, walking side to side dodging the oil street lamps into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not one of the best chapters I've written so far but was a little stumped how to finish this one ~


End file.
